NEOSTAR
Neostar, written down as NEOSTAR, is a girl group formed under Hello Project!. It's formed on October 1st, with nine members. History: Pre-Debut: Hu Qiulin and Zhang Lihua both auditioned for AKB48 Taiwan Audition, but Hu Qiulin failed in the second round while Zhang Lihua was a finalist, but turned on the oppitunity on being a understudy. Sung Areum was a trainee for Woollim Entertainment from 2009 to 2015. She also did some modeling after being a trainee before doing the audition. Jonalyn Ramos and Amira Valencia were contestants in Kid Idol Filipino. Jonalyn took part in Season 4 in 2011, but was 5th place, while Amira took part in Season 6 in 2013, but was eliminated in the quater finals. Amira also performed in school competitions and had her own YouTube account, while Jonalyn was ensembles for musicals in the Philippines. Jonalyn was also part of the 2015 TV show Pinoy Girlband Superstar but was eliminated in the semi-finals. Gao Qingqing was a ribbon gynmast and also does competiting dancing and cheerleading. Adachi Keina was a child model, then auditioned for Bright Project Shin Member Audition, when she was a finalist. Natalia Juliani took some dance lessons since the age of 4. She was best known for being in the flash mob Dance Around the World in 2013 as the Bollywood dancer from Pakistan, which is a very popular video in Indonesia. Natalia was also part of the group MyBelle, who covers Cherrybelle and Teenbelle songs, but graduated before the audition. Song Taoli was an auditioner for Happy Jikan Ninth Generation Auditions ~Ichiban Onna 2014~ but failed in the fourth round. Before the audition, she did some traveling and also did some ballet. She also auditioned for the Chinese group Smileys thirce (in 2013, 2015 and 2016) and was a draft pick twice, in 2015 and 2016. Sakaki Reina was a member of the avex artist academy group MAGIK. Yoon Koeun was a child voice actor from the age of 8 to the age of 13. 2017: On October 1st, the group was formed by the winners of the Hello! Project Asia Audition. At the same time, the group's member colors, stage names and postitions are announced. During October 3rd to October 13th, they will record a 10-episode TV series called NEOSTAR in Bora Bora, when they will be doing challenges and activites that will help them get along. On the 24th of November, they announced they will be doing covers in three units: one with Aki, Areum and JoJo, one with Jonalyn, Natalia and Rika and one with Momo, Amira and Koeun. 2018: They announce their debut during June after a long time studying Japanese and added two members, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Adachi Keina, a 24th Generation Kenshuusei and Sakaki Reina, a 26th Generation Kenshuusei. The group did a dance routine, called WILD AND NEON, which is released on the 12th of August and is choreographed by A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T member Zhang Xi Chan. All of the members, except for Adachi Keina and Sakaki Reina performed in the video. They announce their debut single "Summer Night Town/Sakurairo Champagne", which was released on October 31st. Summer Night Town is a cover of the Morning Musume song. 2019: Their second single WILD LIFE was released on May 23rd 2019. They announced to transfer to Neon Crystal Entertainment as the mother group for the company, due to unfair management being treated between them and the other new group BEYOOOOONDS. Their last performance with Hello Project was the summer 2019 show. Their third single Sora yori mo Takai/Christmas ni Arigatai was released on November 29th 2019. Members: Singles: Trivia: * Not like other Hello Project! groups, they have access to social media. ** Aki: Weibo, Instagram, Bilibili (not active on it) ** Areum: Twitter, Instagram, Naver Band ** Jonalyn: Instagram, Snapchat (not active on it) ** JoJo: Twitter, Weibo, Instagram ** Natalia: Facebook, Twitter, Instagram ** Momo: Weibo, Youku ** Amira: YouTube (not active on it), Instagram, Snapchat ** Rika: Weibo ** Koeun: KakaoStory Category:NEOSTAR Category:2017 Units Category:Hello!Project Asia